


the love collection

by NarayanFX



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy, Heartache, Hope, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarayanFX/pseuds/NarayanFX
Summary: Hope.  Heartache.  Happiness. A collection of Valentine’s Day drabbles for all the emotions that run through the holiday.   Written for my favorite discord community, Happy Galentine’s Day.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tseng, Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Tifa Lockhart & Reno, Tifa Lockhart & Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 30
Kudos: 26





	1. hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calytrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calytrix/gifts), [Motchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motchi/gifts), [bouncymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/gifts), [Scribbleness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbleness/gifts), [dude_wtf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_wtf/gifts), [lonebeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonebeauty/gifts), [Hey_Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty/gifts), [bunbbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/gifts), [melonpaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan/gifts), [SixthNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthNight/gifts), [SultryMakoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SultryMakoto/gifts).



i. hope

“Miss Lockhart.”

It rolls off his tongue so hypnotizing, soothing. She understands how a woman could easily fall for him; handsome, charismatic, wealthy, and dangerous. Tifa remembers childhood fantasy folklore of sirens. The masked predators would sing to sailors and then eat them in their weakness. Rufus Shinra is no different, but, Gaia, he really is good looking.

“My Turks tell me you are the best bartender in Edge, here’s your chance to prove that.”

She cleaned the bar spotless. Twice actually. The offer is straightforward, just bar tend his next slew of events. Tifa isn’t nervous, she knows she makes a damn good drink. But she is anxious because of the amount of gil on the line. It’s Rufus Shrina; he could make or break her business.

He watches as she works her magic, concocting five different cocktails based on his ingredient preferences. Tifa wanted to prove herself so she crafted different flavors; spicy, savory, something with a little citrus, a classic and one on the sweeter side.

Rufus reaches for the sweet tumbler first. He pauses for a minute, eyes fixated on her, after he takes a sip.

_ Maybe she made it too sugary? Damn. _

“I think I’m in love.”

Tifa feels a flush across her cheeks.

-xx-


	2. heartache

ii. heartache 

Tseng sees the glowing turquoise mist engulfing his body as he stands in the middle of nowhere. The last thing he remembers was Elena pleading, screaming. In his peripheral vision one of the remnants was coming to him. He blinks and a brick to his skull; everything is black.

_Am I dead?_

“No, you’re in lifestream purgatory.” 

“...Aerith?” It’s the first time he’s said her name out loud in years.

Her carefree spirit is even more present than when she was alive. She’s smiling as she appears to him; ethereal, vibrant and graceful. Her curious eyes glitter against the light of the lifestream. He forgot how beautiful and radiant she was, inside and out.

“The remnants did a number on you.” Aerith takes her hand to his chest. Her touch is the same warmth against his skin as an early summer morning in Wutai. “I’m going to heal you so you can fight them off, you’ll be back to the living soon.”

Tseng inhales her, a familiar smell of aromatic flowers fill his nostrils. It’s the same scent he would breathe in when he walked into the church, a greenhouse garden of curiosities; his bright spot during the darkest of days.

“Are you happy?” It’s a stupid question; she’s dead.

“Tseng, don’t worry about me. You got someone out there that needs you.”

Tseng didn’t have the chance to tell her when she was alive. The burden crushed him; so many sleepless nights he spent staring at his ceiling wondering, overthinking, mourning. He needs to say it.

“I loved you.” 

Her hand, petal soft like the flowers she once grew, touches his face. Aerith kisses him on the cheek. 

“I know.”

The feeling of her lips still linger on his face when he regains consciousness.

-xx-


	3. happiness

iii. happiness 

Holding a small pizza box in hand, they stroll out of Monty’s to make their way home. She is laughing. Tifa can’t remember what he said, or how he said it. It didn’t matter because he knew how to make her smile.

She’s a little buzzed, maybe drunk. Reno convinced her to close the bar up early so they could go out. Cloud had the kids for the next few days so she had nowhere to be in the morning. They had their share of shots, she lost count after the third. Might have been five? The Turk got hungry, so off they went; another adventure with her unpredictable ball of fiery energy.

They eat the pizza straight out of the box, washing it down with soda, and roam idly along the cobblestone path of New Wall; Reno’s apartment isn’t far. It’s late, quiet and perfect, until the stillness is disrupted by a rumble of thunder. Rain drops start to splatter so they take shelter under the nearest awning and wait.

“You’re awfully quiet now.” Tifa looks away from the rain to the Turk that towers over her. His red hair is a tangled mess, stuck along his neck and suit. 

Reno yanks the bread out of her hand and pulls her face to his. He kisses her, pizza crust still in his left hand. He kisses her with vigor, burning chemistry, ready to set the city ablaze and go on the run. 

“I fucking love you.” His aquamarine eyes are wild, vivid, even in the dead of night. 

Her lips are still hovering over his mouth, breathless at his statement, his kiss. His hands are rough against her skin as he holds her porcelain face.

“I love you too.”

“Let’s get home.” Reno grins and steals another kiss from her before shoving the rest of the pizza crust in his mouth. He chews while he pulls his suit jacket off. 

He covers Tifa with his navy coat as they walk through the midnight rain.

-xx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG SHOUT OUT TO THE RETI SQUAD <3


End file.
